


Joe's Sleepover Extravaganza!

by dailynightly



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Crack, M/M, OR IS IT, Sleepovers, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailynightly/pseuds/dailynightly
Summary: Joe has a sleepover with his BFFLS! Sal wants to kiss his crush! Everyone in this fanfiction is one hundred percent in character!
Relationships: Brian "Q" Quinn/Joe's Cat, Joe Gatto/Brian "Q" Quinn, Joe Gatto/Sal Vulcano
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Joe's Sleepover Extravaganza!

**Author's Note:**

> if u are joker do not read this

Joe looked at himself in the mirror and admired himself. Tonight was going to be totally awesome. The tips of his hair shone hot pink from his brand new Hot Hues hair chalk he got for his birthday. His brand kitty bff tee shirt from Justice hugged his body in all the right places and Joe never felt more confident than he did at this very moment. All Joe needed now to make this the best night EVER were his 3 best friends--Sal, Murr, and Q--who were on their way to his house right now. 

Joe gleefully trotted to his nightstand to grab his pink razor phone, hoping to see a text message from one of his besties. Before he could even glance at the screen, the sound of the doorbell echoed all throughout the house. Joe squealed, grabbed a mint from his desk (Joe was diagnosed with onset gingivitis and has consistent bad breath 😭), and darted down the hallway to the front door. He swung the door open and was greeted by 3 very handsome bffls. Sal squealed and began jumping up and down while Murr walked through the door before Joe even invited him in. Sal glared at Murr behind his back. 

"Oh my god," Sal said under his breath, rolling his eyes, "Murr is so rude. He has been pissing me off sooo much today." 

Q slapped Sal's ass and followed behind Murr earning a overdramatic huff from Sal in return. 

"They are so rude." Sal snapped. "JOE, I just want you to know that I would never be rude." 

"I know." Joe replied. 

"Ok." Said Sal. 

Joe grinned and gestured for Sal to come inside. Sal obliged and skipped joyfully through the doorway making sure to show off his brand new light up Sketchers that he bought from Sears. Joe noticed and gave his friend a thumbs up. 

"Hey guys!" Joe shouted, "I made sure to buy pizza rolls and Capri Sun for tonight!" 

Everyone cheered and hooted, except for Q, who was too busy smelling Joe's cat. 

Murr stomped his foot so hard that it cracked the linoleum, "STOP SMELLING THAT CAT PLEASE, BRIAN." 

"No." 

"Ok." Murr muttered, defeated. 

Murr walked to the living room and slumped down onto Joe's chair. That made Joe extremely upset because that was HIS chair and Joe didn't want anybody sitting there. Especially Murr, whose new colon smelled really bad. 

Joe began to slowly approach Murr, who had already somehow fallen asleep. Now Joe was even more mad because nobody is allowed to sleep at sleepovers. Bending forward, and throwing out his back in the process, Joe picked up a copy of Blues Brothers (1980) and flung it at Murr. The case smacked his forehead, and Murr immediately jumped up, grabbing his forehead and wailing so loud that Joe's cat got spooked and scratched Q's face. 

Now Q was on the floor wailing, but even louder than Murr because that was Q's way of asserting dominance. By that point, Joe and Sal, who locked himself in the coat closet, had had enough. Joe immediately stomped towards the fireplace and grabbed the large whip that was mounted above it. With a swift snap, Joe shattered his very expensive antique vase that had been passed down through generations.

The room fell silent and a look of horror spread across everyone's face. Sal gulped, knowing what was about to come. 

Joe slowly lowered the whip to his side as beads of sweat began forming on his forehead. Within two seconds, the atmosphere of the room had changed tremendously, and with every beat of Joe's heart, he felt it become heavier and heavier in his chest until he could no longer support his own weight. With one last breath, he collapsed to the floor with a booming thud. 

Joe raised his head to meet the troubling gazes of the other three men in the room. 

Silence.

"My straightener." Joe choked.

Q raised his eyebrows, "Your what?" 

"My straightener," Joe repeated, "I left it on…" 

With another thud, Joe collapsed back onto the floor while the others looked on in pure astonishment. 

Q awkwardly stood up and made his way down the hallway towards Joe's bedroom and found Joe's straightener sitting on his dresser still turned on. Q flicked the switch and sauntered back into the living room. 

A large grin formed on Joe's face as he bounced up and ran over to Q, taking his face in his hands and giving him an eskimo kiss.

"Thank you so much, Q!" Joe beamed. 

"Don't mention it, buddy." 

Sal glowered at Q from a distance, unable to fight the feeling that Q was attempting to steal his crush right out from under his feet. Sal picked up his shoe and nonchalantly chucked it at Q, missing by a whole 8 feet and hit Joe's brand new LG 65" Class 4K UHD 2160p LED Smart TV With HDR instead. 

"I wish I had hair." Said Murr. 

Joe and Q giggled because they knew that would not happen.

Sal was now fuming. No one even bat an eye at his little outburst, and now Joe and Q were all buddy buddy. This was not fair because tonight--yes, tonight--Sal had a plan. A huge plan. It was a plan that he had been constructing for the last 2 days. He was going to finally KISS Joe! And now was the perfect time to put his plan into action. 

"Who wants to play truth or dare!?" Sal shouted. 

"Naaah." Everyone mumbled in unison.

"Omg guys, but it will be so much fun! I promiiiiise!"

"I kinda just wanted to play Yahtzee." Murr commented. 

By this point, Sal was seething and hyperventilating, fists balled at his side. They were going to ruin his whole plan and any chance that he may have with Joe. 

Sal stomped towards each one of his friends, grabbed them by their shirt collar, and dragged them to the center of the living room. 

"Sit." Sal commanded. 

They all obliged, falling to their ass, except for Joe who had sore joints and had to sit down slowly. 

"Who's gonna go first?" Asked Q. 

"Ooh!" Sal perked up, "We'll play bubblegum!" 

Everyone cheered and giggled, and each of them put a foot in the circle. Joe stealthily moved his socked foot towards Q's bare one and began playing footsie with him. Q giggled and played along. Sal did not like this. 

Sal huffed, "Will you guys stop? God." 

They jerked their feet back and apologized.

"Ok," Sal started, "Are you guys ready?"

Everyone nodded. 

Bubblegum bubblegum in a dish, how many pieces do you wish? And so on and so on. 

Sal was the last person out. Hid eyes immediately went to Joe, and Joe returned Sal's gaze with a fearful expression. 

Sal beamed at Joe. "Joe. Truth or dare?" 

"Truth." 

Without missing a beat, "Have you ever, you know, kissed a boy? Not as a joke, but one that you like like." Sal asked. His cheeks turned a rosy shade of red and he lowered his head in embarrassment, but he was quick to look back up at Joe expectantly with puppy dog eyes. 

"Omg, Sal! You are so dirty!" Joe giggled into his hands. 

The others giggled as well. They all looked at Joe, anxiously awaiting his response. 

Joe smiled at the floor and muttered a quiet "No." 

"Ok, then I dare you to kiss me!" Sal blurted. 

"You can't do that!" Murr remarked, "You already took your turn!" 

Sal slumped over and cursed out Murr under his breath. Q, who was sat right next to Sal, heard and shot daggers at the back of Sal's head. 

"Okay Murr, you're next." Announced Joe. 

"Sal!" Murr pointed in Sal's direction, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." 

Sal thought, Maybe Murr would dare him to kiss Joe. He made this face ^.^ at the idea of it. 

"I dare you to eat a quarter."

"No. Pick another dare." Sal demanded.

Murr turned to face Q, "Q, I changed my mind. Sal sucks. Truth or dare?" 

Sal crossed his arms and scoffed. He was beginning to heavily regret his decision to play this game. 

"Dare." Q answered. 

"Ok, I dare you to kiss Joe on the lips." 

Sal's mouth dropped to the floor in disbelief. 

Q proceeded to get on all fours and crawled over to where Joe was seated. Joe invitingly puckered his lips and leaned in towards the man sitting in front of him. Q took no time to seal the distance between the two of them. 

Sal glared at the disaster that was unfolding beside him. "We aren't playing this game anymore." He declared. 

"Sal is jealous!" Exclaimed Murr. 

"Omg!! Am not!!!" Sal shot back, embarrassed. "I want to watch a movie instead." 

Q pulled away from Joe with a smack and a giggle, "I brought Diary of a Wimpy Kid on Blu-Ray DVD." 

"Nobody asked you." Sal muttered, stone faced and completely done with everyone's shit. 

Sal got up from the circle and wandered over to Joe's couch, plopping down beside Joe's cat. 

Sal nudged the cat off of the couch. "Cats are stupid. Leave my presence, bozo." 

Q did not like that. He threw a recliner at Sal.

The end. 


End file.
